In today's business environment, more data is being generated than ever before. As a result, business intelligence software is often relied upon to generate useful analysis from complex, multidimensional data models. Business intelligence software can aggregate data from the data models and present the aggregated results to the consumer for analysis in the form of a report or a dashboard containing multiple reports. In many cases, the type of data aggregation that can be performed by the business intelligence software is configured by data administrators of the organization. The ordinary consumer who primary reads the reports and dashboards that are prepared by the business intelligent software does not have the skill set or necessary permissions to configure the business intelligence software. Often times, different consumers may desire a different navigation path or data aggregation than what is available in the present configuration of the business intelligence software. As a result, the data administrator can receive many requests from various consumers to change the hierarchy definition. Given that there are often many more consumers than data administrators in an organization, these requests can become a major bottleneck.